A Match Made on Earth
by EtoileFilee13
Summary: Bella's life seems to be back on track, but that's what she thinks. Little does she know that the two people she loves the most, lovee each other. What will happen to them? Will she find out? If she does, what will happen to her? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

"You don't want me?" Bella asked, her voice was trembling.

"No, Bella. I don't want you. I don't love you." he saw the pain he had just caused her. He felt bad for her but he needed to go before he gave in to her stupid human ways.

"You don't love me anymore?" asked Bella, practically in tears.

"No." _I love someone else._ He thought, although a part of him still loved her. "I can't keep doing this to you. It hurts me, and I'm hurting you. It's better this way. Trust me, it'll be as if I never existed." Edward added. He thought telling her 'the truth' would be better, it'd be over quickly, just like ripping off a band-aid. He quickly turned on his heel and started walking away.

"No Edward!" she yelled at him as she tried to run after him, but he was just too fast. In a matter of seconds he was already out of the forest and her cries had began to be muffled by the many sounds of the outdoors.

Hours had passed before Bella was found. She had been walking around in circles for an hour or so before passing out on the cold, wet, forest floor. Sam Uley found her a few hours after a search had been called. As he carried her back to her house she started to wake up. She could see everyone gathered around. She held on to Sam. He was really hot, temperature-wise, and warmed her frozen body in a matter of minutes.

For the next few months Bella became catatonic. She didn't care about anything, all she did was sit in a rocking chair in her bedroom and stared out the window. She watched the children run from house to house for Halloween candy and to sing Christmas carols. At night, her sleep was infested with terrible nightmares that caused her to scream as if she was going into labor. Her father worried about her and tried to get medical help. Bella refused any professional and medical help because none of the doctors had gold eyes and pale sparkling skin.


	2. Chapter 1

During Edward's absence Victoria had come back for Bella, but her close friendship, or dependence on Jacob, kept her safe. And while the frail, useless, human Bella stayed home and did nothing, Jacob and the other wolves from La Push went after Victoria.

One day Jacob followed Victoria so far that he had passed the Canadian border. Although he was sure he had lost her he kept going. He ran past hundreds and hundreds of trees and then suddenly he came up to a road. He decided to shape shift back into a human. He stood in the small clearing for a moment, and let the cool Canadian breeze touch every part of his sweaty and sticky body before putting his shorts on. He decided to walk down the road and see where it would lead him to.

He walked for quite a while before coming upon a small village. He walked around the town in hope that someone would spare him some water or food, but it was starting to get dark out and no one was outside. He walked for bit longer and turned right on one of the streets. He someone walking at the end of the street, suddenly the wind swept the person's scent over to Jacob. It wasn't a human, he could smell the revolting, sweet smell of a vampire. He instinctively bent over and prepared himself to charge. He started running and within seconds he reached the vampire.

"Stop." said the vampire.

"What?"

"Stop Jacob, it's me."

"Edward?" Suddenly Jacob felt the vampire wrap it's arms around him. Jacob started to freak out and pull away but the vampire's sweet breathe calmed his senses and Jacob stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to find Victoria." Jacob answered, finally able to catch his breath. "I followed her all the way here."

"Victoria is back?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded. "Holy shit. What are we going to do?" Jacob shrugged. Jacob's stomach grumbled. He was very hungry, specially after a whole afternoon of chasing Victoria. Edward asked Jacob to come over to his hide out, and Jake accepted, hopeful to receive food.

They walked a for a few minutes around a few blocks until they came upon an old abandoned looking house, but on the inside Jacob found a well furnished lively home. Everything was upholstered in magnificent red material and a log burned in the fire place. The house's ambiance gave off an eerie feeling, but Jacob remembered that a vampire lived here.

"Here's a guest room, you can sleep here." Edward opened a door to a large room. The bed in the corner had four long bed posts with curtains hanging from the top.

"Where are you sleeping?" Jacob asked.

"Vampires don't sleep."

"Right." Jacob recalled having this conversation with Bella a few months back.

"Alright so, if you want food I've got some downstairs."


	3. Chapter 2

They descended to the main room downstairs. They kitchen was to the left and that's where Edward motioned Jacob to go. Jacob went in first, followed by Edward.

"So there's food in the fridge and in that pantry." Edward said whilst pointing to the pantry next to the fridge.

"Thanks man. You're a life saver!" Jake answered enthusiastically before tearing open the fridge and pantry.

He picked out a few food items here and there and eventually he came out of the kitchen with a large sandwhich. The meal didn't look very tidy, with lettuce and tomatoes sticking out from the sides and the bread falling over. The five-layered sandwhich swung from side to side as Jacob walked into the living room towards Edward. He sat on the couch and started eating. Jacob had managed to devour the whole thing in what seemed like only two bites. He looked over at Edward who was staring at him intently.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jacob joked, but Edward didn't respond. "Dude, you okay?" he said and waved his hand infront of the vampire's face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just day dreaming. I miss eating food. I miss that taste and variety." he said sadly. He stood up and walked to a small cupboard in the corner. He took out a bottle and two glasses. "Drink?"

"Dude, I'm only seventeen."

"Like it matters, it's not like you haven't drunk anything before, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he smiled.

"Well, uhm," Jacob hesistated. "Alright then." he said and Edward brought him the glass filled with amber liquid.

Jacob sniffed it and smelled the alcohol lingering in the drink. He took a drink and the liquid caused his throat to burn, but it felt soothing at the same time. They drank a few more cups and Jacob began feeling light-headed. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would have, it was relaxing. However, the drinks didn't have the same effect on Edward. Instead, the poor vampire felt sad, and burdened with the thoughts of his lovely, useless human lover being so far away from him.

"Oh come on Ed. She's doing fine, *hiccup* you know, she's just being her old *hiccup* useless self." Jacob said reassuringly and hugged Edward.

"You smell just like her." Edward said as he sniffed Jacob's warm body. "You're body, is just as warm as hers." he added as he wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I have been spending a lot of time with her." he explained. "Live with her through me." he offered.

"You're hair, it reminds me of hers." Edward said while passing his fingers through Jacob's long hair.

Suddenly, Edward's hands grasped Jacob's face and he began to kiss him. Jacob did not object, and Edward never came to his senses. A few moments later, Jacob pulled away panting from the lack of air he had just experienced. Of course Edward could have kept kissing for a while because he didn't need to breathe.


	4. Chapter 3

"Don't stop." Jacob whispered, feeling a little guilty.

"I promise I won't." Edward answered before nibbling on Jacob's ear.

"Ouch. You bit me." Jacob lifted his hand to his ear. There wasn't any blood.

"I'm sorry." said Edward. Jacob smirked. "What?"

"You promised that you wouldn't stop." Jacob answered before putting his hand down Edwards pants.

Jacob felt around the inside of Edwards pants before taking his hand back out. He got off of the couch and crouched before Edward and slowly unzipped his pants. He tugged on the bottom to get them off from around Edward's ankles and then worked his way back up. He wrapped his hand around Edward's penis and began to stroke it, upwards and down. Edward began to pant, when he grunted Jacob stopped and kissed his bully button. He began to kiss everywhere on his stomach and hairless chest until he reached his mouth.

"Your turn." Edward said, placing Jacob onto the couch. He unzipped his pants cupped his balls. He squeezed at them and lightly stroked Jacob's penis. Jacob panted a bit harder, and faster. This was the first time Jacob had ever expeienced any kind of sexual pleasure, he was definately enjoying every second of it. Edward quicked his pace, and hardened his grip, making it more pleasurable.

"Oh! God!" Jacob repeated a few times as he felt the pleasure begin to climax.

"Turn around." Edward ordered, and Jacob obliged. He turned over and faced the wall as Edward took his pants off from around his ankles. "One sec." He heard Edward spit into his hand and then felt Edward's cold fingers apply the gooey substance to his anus. Edward then held his own penis and teasingly put it in Jacob's asshole. He slid it in and out a few times before the movement became more consistent and natural. Now the pleasure was completely mutual and they were both being pleasured at the same time.


End file.
